Amped up
by Fantastic Mrs. Ninja
Summary: This is an A/U fic, Wren, my OOC, is Trunks' body gaured, but for protection Vegeta sent Trunks and Bra to earth and Trunks doesnt know about wren at all untill one day but you can find that out in my story
1. Prologue

_**Amped up**_

This is a Wren and Trunks get together, Trunks is the prince of Vegetasi, but for protection he lives on earth, and Wren is his body guard but they have never met until one today.

Trunks was sitting in his seat talking to his friends when he heard arguing over near the garbage cans. "ASS HOLE!" A girl yelled hopping out of the garbage can. "Sorry Wren, I thought you said throw me in." The boy said snickering. "Let me whip that smile off your face." Wren said getting out of the garbage so she could punch the guy in his face. "Hold on, fighting is never the answer." Trunks said getting in front of Wren so she couldn't hurt the guy. Wren stopped dead in her tracks _'King Vegeta said I should never talk to prince Trunks, when he turns away I'll leave'_ Wren thought hoping he would go away quickly. "How about I help clean you off." Trunks said smiling at Wren. "Trunks don't help her she's a freak." The same guy yelled, Trunks turned around and Wren ran off so quickly that no one even saw her move. "Shut up." Trunks said rolling his eyes. "As I was…" Trunks turned back around to see the black haired beauty gone and only an empty pudding cup in the place she stud _'Wonder where she went, she's really pretty'_ Trunks thought then went back to his friends.

"That was too close." Wren said to herself. "Hey Wren, what was too close?" A boy with black hair and black eyes also asked looking at Wren smiling. "Goten, aren't you supposed to be at West Central high school, guarding the princess?" Wren asked scowling at the boy. "Calm down sis, West Central is visiting." Goten said smiling at his sister. "I have to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone." Wren said grabbing her brother by the collar and pulling his closer to her face. "Okay" Goten said with his upbeat voice. "I just meet Prince Trunks." Wren said then started biting her fingers. "YOU WHAT?!" Goten yelled then pulled his sister into an abandoned hallway. "Some boys dumped me into a trash can and I was about to beat them up, and then Trunks broke it up." Wren said putting her head in her hands. "SOME BOYS WHAT?!" Goten yelled again getting angry. "No one messes with my sister." Goten said about to go find these boys. "NO, Trunks is the school president and if you get into a fight he'll try and break it up and you'll meet him." Wren said grabbing her brother's arm. "Okay, I won't kick there ass's." Goten said then hugged his sister and ran off to find his class.

Wren walked out of the abandoned hallway and on her way out she bumped into Trunks. "Dude, watch…" Wren didn't finish her sentence. "Sorry, I was looking for you." Trunks said smiling and Wren. "Thanks but I'm fine." Wren said then walked away. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out." Trunks said walking after Wren. "Wow you're straight to the point." Wren said trying to get away from him. "Well I am class president." Trunks said running his hands threw his long purple hair. "I can't go out with you." Wren said then turned a corner and saw her brother. "Why" Trunks asked in a disappointing tone. "Because I have a boyfriend." Wren said then ran over to Goten. "This guy?" Trunks said on an offended manner. "Yes this guy." Wren said smirking. "Wren what's going on?" Goten asked a little bit scared. "I was just turning this guy down, because you're my boyfriend." Wren said winking at her brother. "Yes I am." Goten said after getting what's going on. "Well, I hope you guys are happy." Trunks said walking away a little bit sad.

~**GOTEN AND WREN'S HOUSE**~

"King Vegeta is going to skin us alive." Goten said curling up in a ball and rocking back and forth. "No he's not, we can just tell him and he'll be very reasonable." Wren said in a calm manner.

"YOU WHAT, YOU IDIOTS, I GIVE YOU ONE SIMPLE TASK, MAKE SURE MY KIDS ARE SAFE AND DONE MEET THEM, BUT YOU FUCK THAT UP!" King Vegeta scream at the two kids. "We've kept them safe since kindergarten, and we're graduating in about two months, we were going to meet them sooner or later." Wren said standing in a military way and trying to hide the fear in her voice. "Yes, but I didn't want my son to try and ask his body guard on a date." Vegeta said threw gritting teeth. "Well, I didn't either but he has good taste." Wren said under her breath. "WHAT WAS THAT SOLIDER?!" Vegeta asked he was so pissed at this point that a vain was popping out of his forehead. "Nothing sir." Wren said with wide eyes and a hint of fear grazing them. "Well, if that's all I'll see you in a month." Vegeta said and was about to transmission out until Goten said something. "But we're graduating in two months." Goten said in a confused voice. "Oh, I didn't tell you, you guys are taking the Prince and Princess and coming to Vegetasi tomorrow." Vegeta said with an evil smirk on his face and then ended transmission. Goten started to hyperventilate. "We…can't…do this." Goten said between breaths. "It's okay just breath." Wren said soothing her brother. "It's okay Goten we've got this." Wren said then hugged her brother and started rubbing his back.

~**_NEXT DAY_**~

"Hey" Wren said smiling at the purple haired boy. "Hey" Trunks said looking confused to why Wren was talking to him. "I need your help with something, can you follow me?" Wren asked still walking in the halls. "Okay" Trunks said still confused.

Wren and Trunks got to the back of the school and Trunks was looking really confused till a sharp pain entered through his neck. Wren chopped in the back of the neck and caught him and opened a capsule car and threw him in. "Well that was easier than I thought." Wren said then got in the car a drove off."

**_A/N:_** This is a preview of what I think would be a good story but I want you guys to like it before I make another story then you guys get all into it and I stop writing.


	2. Chapter 1

Amped up

This is a Wren and Trunks get together, Trunks is the prince of Vegetasi, but for protection he lives on earth, and Wren is his body guard but they have never met until one today.

~**_LAST TIME ON AMPED UP_**~

"Well, if that's all I'll see you in a month." Vegeta said and was about to transmission out until Goten said something. "But we're graduating in two months." Goten said in a confused voice. "Oh, I didn't tell you, you guys are taking the Prince and Princess and coming to Vegetasi tomorrow." Vegeta said with an evil smirk on his face and then ended transmission. Goten started to hyperventilate. "We…can't…do this." Goten said between breaths. "It's okay just breath." Wren said soothing her brother. "It's okay Goten we've got this." Wren said then hugged her brother and started rubbing his back.

~**_BACK TO THE STORY_**~

Trunks woke up in a mysterious room, he was getting up when a sharp feeling hit him in the back if the neck and his head. "FUCK" Trunks yelled in pain. The door slid open and walked in a girl with long black hair wearing some baggy jeans and a shirt that had a giant W on it. "Your majesty, may I get you anything?" Wren asked bowing. "Yeah, some fucking explanations." Trunks said getting up slowly rubbing his head.

Wren sighed then rubbed her head and sat down next to Trunks. "Well, you see, you're the prince of a great race of worriers." Wren said starting off. "When you were first born you were sent to Earth, it's a law, I'll get into that later…um, I was sent when I was first born also, because I'm your Elite body guard." Wren said then tried to think of some more. "Well let's talk about this law first." Trunks said helping her out. "Oh, well when your great grandfather was a king he thought it was weird that Earth gave us all our equipment and we just used them but didn't know how to make them, so when your grandfather was born he sent him to earth and he got the mental training he needed." Wren said then sighed. "When your father was born he was sent there to, but this time with a body guard, my father, and there they met my mother and your mother, yes we're half human…" Wren said answering the question Trunks was about to ask. "So when he got back, he made it a law to send royal children to Earth, with a body guard." Wren said smiling at Trunks' confused face. "I come from a worrier race; do I have any other siblings?" Trunks asked looking at Wren. "Come on." Wren said then grabbed Trunks hand.

"..and that's why you were on Earth all your life." Goten said telling Bra everything Wren just told Trunks. "Wait, I'm a princess?" Bra asked then squealed. _'That's what you got out of everything I just said'_ Goten said looking dumbfounded. "Trunks, meet your sister Bra." Wren said pulling Trunks into the little dining room. "Wait, isn't that your boyfriend?" Trunks said looking a little hurt. "No, he's my brother." Wren said and was about to say something else when she was cut off by Trunks. "YOUR'RE DATING YOUR BROTHER?!" Trunks said looking shocked. "NO, I just said that because a guard isn't supposed to be seen dating the prince, especially Goten and I." Wren said looking sad. "Why" Bra asked looking a little confused. "We'll talk about it later; you guys have to meet your father."

"When he pops up on the screen, bow." Wren said then pressed a button then a floating V popped on the screen, and then the meanest looking face Trunks and Bra have ever seen came onto the screen. Wren and Goten bowed, they looked back at Trunks and Bra and nudged them and they also bowed. "Hello your highness, we have got the prince and princess and we're on our was to planet Vegeta right now." Goten said standing in a military stance. "Ah, Trunks and Bra, my children." Vegeta said looking at Trunks. "Trunks could you please come to the screen?" Vegeta asked as kind as possible. Trunks walked up to the screen then bowed. "Hello father." Trunks said coldly. "Hello son." Vegeta said proudly, and then looked over to Bra. "And Bra, would you please come to the screen." Bra smiled then walked over to the screen. "Guards you may leave." Vegeta said scowling at Wren and Goten. "Wait, Wren stay." Vegeta said then Goten walked out of the room quickly. Wren turned around and then bowed to Vegeta.

Vegeta was talking to Bra and Trunks for a while, Wren was getting so tired of Bra's perky voice. _'If you weren't the princess, I would so punch you.'_ Wren thought. "Your highness, I don't mean to be rude but, I need to use the facilities." Wren said smiling. "Oh, I forgot about you Wren, Bra could you give me, Trunks and Wren some time alone?" Vegeta asked then watched Bra skip out of the room. "What is this about father?" Trunks asked looking confused. "I've heard that you seem to have feelings for your body guard." Vegeta said smirking. Trunks looked at Wren and smiled at her. "She's beautiful, who wouldn't want her?" Trunks said then looked back to his father, Wren squealed in her mind. Vegeta looked pissed; he had a vane coming out of his neck. "Well to bad, because you can't date a third class." Vegeta said then smirked again. Wren looked like she was on the brink of tears. "What's a third call?" Trunks asked looking confused. "All you need to know son that it's lower then scum, even the rats get treated better." Vegeta said looking disgusted at Wren. "Am I right Wren?" Vegeta asked smirking evilly. "Yes sir." Wren said trying to hold back so many tears. "I'll see you in a few months." Vegeta said then ended transmission.

Wren ran out of the room and went to her barracks, Trunks ran after her. "Wren explain to me what a third class is." Trunks said grabbing Wren's arm and turning her around. "Is that an order?" Wren asked not looking into Trunks' eyes. "No, it's a request." Trunks said looking at Wren with soft eyes. "There are three classes, Elite, Or first class, second class, and third class." Wren said then wiped her eyes. "My grandfather was a third class but when he was younger, about 16, he saved the kings life, so he decided to give him the power of an elite and gave him a possession as head body guard, and my father is your father's body guard and secret best friend, but since we're kind of like third class we still get treated like it." Wren said then walked away. "I don't care." Trunks said still standing in his same spot. "What"  
Wren asked turning around. "I don't care if you're an elite or third class, I still like you." Trunks said walking up to Wren and catching her in a passionate kiss.

**_A/N:_** Trunks is so noble, I love him. Well there is my second chapter yay.


	3. Chapter 2

Amped up

This is a Wren and Trunks get together, Trunks is the prince of Vegetasi, but for protection he lives on earth, and Wren is his body guard but they have never met until one today.

It had been a week since Trunks kissed Wren, and it was still going on. Each day Wren would sneak into Trunks room or his into hers and they would talk, watch TV, or just make out. They already made a plane of what was going to happen once they get to Vegetasi, they would keep this little thing going until courting season then Trunks would say he wanted to court Wren and they would be a real couple.

"Trunks, could you pass the bacon?" Wren asked sitting up and smiling slyly at Trunks. "But of course." Trunks said then handed with the plate of bacon. "This is delicious Wren." Trunks said smirking. "Thanks" Wren said blushing. Goten looked at Trunks and Wren questionable. "Well, I'm full, Trunks we have lessons." Wren said then was about to walk out of the dining room. "Wait, what lessons?" Goten asked looking confused. "I'm training Trunks." Wren said then walked out of the room.

Wren was putting on her training gi; it was a black suit with a red weighted shirt underneath. She was in the middle of putting the shirt on when Trunks walked in. "Well, if you wanted to go this far then you should of told me." Trunks said smirking and leaning against the door frame. Wren rolled her eyes and put her shirt on. "We really need to train, your father is not going to want you as limp as a noodle when he spars with you." Wren said then walked out of the room. "Right now, I think I'm hard as a rock." Trunks said grabbing Wren's waist and then pulled her closer to his chest. "As are my abs." Trunks said then rubbed his hand across her stomach. "I can feel." Wren said then turned around and looked into Trunks' big blue eyes. "We can't, you have to train." Wren said then walked away. Trunks just rolled his eyes and walked after Wren.

~**_2 MONTHS LATER_**~

Wren walked into Bra's room holding a bog box. "Bra, I got this for you to wear when you see your country." Wren said handing Bra the box. "Thanks Wren." Bra said hugging Wren. Bra opened the box and pulled out a beautiful blue dress, it had jewels on the front and it was trimmed with a gold fabric. "OMG, it's beautiful." Bra said looking at the dress. "What are you wearing?" Bra asked then looked at the blue heels that she got to go with the dress. "I'm wearing my uniform." Wren said giving Bra a weak smile then walked away.

It was about a half an hour before they landed and everyone was dressed. Wren and Goten were wearing royal guard armor, it was white on the chest plate and the shoulder pads were a deep red, she had on a blue spandex suit with white boots and gloves, and to top it all off her cape was a deep red with a blue trim on the bottom. Trunks was wearing a white spandex suit with a deep red chest plate and the shoulder pads were royal blue as were his boots and gloves and his cape was a deep red with a gold trim on the bottom. "You look very attractive in your suit." Wren said fixing Trunks' chest plate. "Thanks, I think yours would look better if it was on the floor." Trunks whispered in Wren ear. "Okay, when are you guys going to tell people your dating, because I don't want my sister to be decapitated." Goten said looking at the young couple. Goten found out about Wren and Trunks dating about a week ago, he walked in on of their 'training' sessions. "When courting season starts." Wren said smiling innocently; Goten just rubbed his head and looked at the door. "We'll be landing soon, Bra come on!" Wren yelled for the young princess. Bra walked into the hanger bay and twirled around. "You look beautiful." Goten said looking mesmerized by her. "Thanks" Bra said blushing.

Trunks and Bra walked off of the ship first with Goten and Wren following after. There was a crowd full of cheering people. "HERE COMES THE PRINCE AND PRINCESS NOW FOLLOWED BY THEIR BODY GAURDS." An announcer said and the crowd cheered louder.

Vegeta and a women who looked like an older version of Bra walked up to the ship and watched their kids walk down the run way. When they finally got there, it was like an instant realization on whom the women was, Trunks and Bra hugged her. "You're dismissed to see your family, but I want you back at the palace before 4." Vegeta said then scowled at Wren.

Wren and Goten didn't know who or what they were looking for, they've never met their parents. Goten bumped into a tall version of himself, he had a red bandana and smiled. "Dad?" Goten asked looked shocked. "No kid, I'm just grandpa." The man said then pointed at a women a few people down from him. Wren's eyes started to water as she ran up to the women. "Baby" The women said, Wren was a few feet shorter than the women, but Wren instantly knew who she was. "I've missed you." The women said then hugged Wren. "So have I." Wren said softly. Goten walked up to her and hugged her. "Mom" Goten said about to cry. A tall man walks up to them and Wren and Goten slink behind their mother. "Wow Chichi, there is a little me and you behind you." (A/N: Lol, I love when Goku says that). Another version of Goten said looking shocked. "Daddy?" Wren said looking at the man happily. "Yeah" He says then hugs Wren. "Let's go meet your brother." Chichi says then walks away from the crowd.

**_A/N: _**Well that was a short chapter boo, but I swear I'll have another story tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

Amped up

This is a Wren and Trunks get together, Trunks is the prince of Vegetasi, but for protection he lives on earth, and Wren is his body guard but they have never met until one today.

~**_WREN AND GOTEN_**~

Wren and Goten walked into their parents' house, it was in the elite area. The down stairs was big, it had everything chefs kitchen, the living room was as big enough to fit a space ship, and the dining room was about as big as two ships. "Wow" Wren said looking around. "This is nice." Goten said looking in the fridge. Everyone laughed at him. "Just like your father." Chichi said smiling and touching Kakkurat's arm. "Are they here?" A tall man with spiky black hair and a piece of hair hanging down his face, his build was very muscular and he was much taller the Kakkurat, a pregnant women came in behind him she was much shorter and had bright blue eyes. "Yeah, their right there." Kakkurat said pointing at Wren and Goten. He walked up to them slowly and looked at their little faces. "I haven't seen you two since you were first born." He said looking like he was about to cry. "I'm your big brother Gohan." Gohan said smiling at the teens. "Hi" Wren said smiling really big. "Hi" Gohan said back. Goten was still shocked by this. "Oh thanks god, I don't have to be stuck with her." Goten said then hugged Gohan, everyone laughed while Wren was shaking her head.

~**_BRA AND TRUNKS_**~

"…and this is your training area." Bulma said pointing at a little room. "That's where you and your body guard will train." Bulma said then was confused by Vegeta's pissed expression. "You're getting a new body guard." Vegeta said then walked away. "Why, Wren is very strong, probably the strongest girl on this planet." Bulma said walking after her husband. "Because I said so." Then he walked into the throne room. "It's okay Trunks, I'll talk to him." Bulma said with a smile. "Thanks mom." Trunks said then started walking towards his room. "Where are you going?" Bra asked looking at her brother. "I'm going to get some rest before the celebration." Trunks said then walked to his room.

Trunks walked into his room and then looked around then saw a phone and a big book next to it. _'Wren'_ Trunks thought then walked over to the phone. Trunks looked through the book and saw Son on the page and dialed the number. "Hello, Son residence." A perky voice said answering the phone. "Hello, I would like to speak to Wren." Trunks said politely. "May I ask who this is first?" Chichi said looking confused. "It's Trunks." Trunks said not even thinking about saying prince, there's no point. "Oh, prince Trunks, yes you may talk to her." Chichi said then handed Wren the phone. "Hello" Wren said laughing at something Gohan just said. "Hey Wren, I just wanted to ask how's it going with your family." Trunks said lying down on his bed. "It's great, I have another brother, and my parents are so cool." Wren said taking the cordless phone and walking into her room. "That's great, well my dad's an ass and my mom is really awesome." Trunks said laughing with Wren. "Trunks I'm going to have to get back to you later my mom's calling me." Wren said about to hang up. "Okay I'll find you at the celebration." Trunks said then hung up.

~**_CELEBRATION_**~

Wren was wearing her grandmothers old royal uniform, it was an orange chest plate and the shoulder pads were white, and her spandex suit was royal blue as were her gloves and shoes, and she had on a scouter. Goten and Kakkurat were wearing his dad's royal uniform, the chest plate was dark green and the shoulder pads were white, his spandex suit was white as were his gloves and shoes, and he also had on a scouter. "You look nice." Chichi said looking at her kids. "Your grandmother would be proud." Bardock said ruffling Wren's hair. "Thanks grandpa, we have to find Trunks and Bra." Wren said hugging her family with Goten then flew off to find the royal family.

Vegeta and Trunks were wearing matching royal uniforms, the chest plate was white and then shoulder pads were a dark yellow, their spandex suit was royal blue and their gloves and shoes were white, the only thing that was different on their outfit was Vegeta, he had the Vegetasi seal on his suit. "You look handsome son." Bulma said fixing his suit. "Stop babying the boy, he's taking the thrown in a few years." Vegeta said in an aggravated voice, Bulma rolled her eyes. Wren and Goten landed then kneeled to them. "Hello your majesty." Wren said then stood up. "Good, you're here; I've made a few changes to who you will be guarding." Vegeta said smirking. "What" Wren asked with a confused face. "You'll be guarding Bra instead of Trunks." Vegeta said pointing at Bra. "Yes sir." Wren said then bowed and walked over to Bra. "And Goten you'll be guarding Trunks." Vegeta said then walked away. "Yes sir." Goten said then walked over to Trunks.

It has been an hour since the celebration has started. Vegeta made his speech, pretty much talking about how he's proud of his son and daughter, and about three words about Goten and Wren _'They did good'_. Wren just rolled her eyes and caught a glimpse of Trunks going to sleep.

Trunks was over on the dance floor with some girl, she was a short and had floor length red hair, and very busty. "So, prince Trunks, I was wondering would you like to go out during, courting season." She asked, Trunks didn't hear her he was too busy getting jealous at some guy who was asking Wren to dance. "Prince Trunks." The girl said a little louder. "Sorry, I was watching my sister, she…um… was getting asked out by that guy, you know older brothers, protective." Trunks said smiling. "Oh, well I was asking did you want to go out during courting season." The girl asked again. "I'm sorry, I'm already courting someone." Trunks said then walked over to Wren. "Hey Wren, when's courting season?" Trunks asked whispering. "In a month, Trunks I don't think we should do this, your father is really being persistent with me and you not dating, we should just forget this plane." Wren said then walked away because she saw Bra move. "Wait"  
Trunks said as Wren was leaving. "I don't care what he says." Trunks said looking sad. "I know, and I wish we could be together without people caring, but we can't I'm sorry." Wren said then walked away. Trunks watched Wren walk away with sad eyes. "Are you okay son?" Vegeta asked looking at Trunks. "I'm fine father." Trunks said coldly then walked away. "Princess Thyme, I was stupid not to say yes to your offer I would love to court you." Trunks said kissing her hand.


	5. Chapter 4

Amped up

This is a Wren and Trunks get together, Trunks is the prince of Vegetasi, but for protection he lives on earth, and Wren is his body guard but they have never met until one today.

~**_LAST TIME ON AMPED UP_**~

"Hey Wren, when's courting season?" Trunks asked whispering. "In a month, Trunks I don't think we should do this, your father is really being persistent with me and you not dating, we should just forget this plane." Wren said then walked away because she saw Bra move. "Wait" Trunks said as Wren was leaving. "I don't care what he says." Trunks said looking sad. "I know, and I wish we could be together without people caring, but we can't I'm sorry." Wren said then walked away. Trunks watched Wren walk away with sad eyes. "Are you okay son?" Vegeta asked looking at Trunks. "I'm fine father." Trunks said coldly then walked away. "Princess Thyme, I was stupid not to say yes to your offer I would love to court you." Trunks said kissing her hand.

~**_BACK TO THE STORY_**~

Trunks informed of Vegeta that he was courting princess Thyme, which made Vegeta very happy, he even offered to make Wren his body guard again, which of course Trunks said yes. Vegeta's plan was going off without a hitch, and he was rather ecstatic.

"Son, I was wondering, would you like to take place in our summer tournament this year?" Vegeta asked walking down the long, never ending hall way with the purple haired prince. "What is the summer tournament?" Trunks asked a little confused. "It's a battle that Vegetasi has each summer and winter to show whose the strongest planet, at first it was to the death now it's just to the other one gets knocked out, each planet gets to have two sponsors, a man and a women, and we were thinking that the prince should do it." Vegeta said patting Trunks' back roughly. "I would love to, but who's the other sponsor?" Trunks asked thinking about whether it would be a one on one match or two on two. "We haven't picked one yet, but it's a tie between Enron and Wren." Vegeta said Wren's name like it was a foul tasting drink. "Why do you not like Wren, she has not done anything to you." Trunks said holding his fist tightly. "She doesn't have that…thing that makes people like her." Vegeta said rolling his eyes. "What are you talking about?" Trunks asked looking shocked. "She's funny, sweet, smart, very talented, and most of all gorges." Trunks said thinking about her big black eyes. "Well I think she gets in the way of important things." Vegeta said then walked away. Trunks just rolled his eyes and stormed off to his room.

~**_A FIELD_**~

Wren was doing push-ups while Goten was sitting on top of her back. "Okay Goten, add another brick." Wren said in a strained voice. "Wren, I'm already holding five." Goten said trying to reach for another brick. "Dad informed me that I might be in this summer tournament thing, I want to be strong." Wren said lifting up one of her arms. "Wow Wren, you look tired." Gohan said landing wearing a training gi. "Did dad send you to train me because if he did I don't need help, I train better alone." Wren said still doing push-ups. "It's true she didn't even let me train with her, this is a first time she's ever let me help her." Goten said pushing the bricks off of his lap and getting off of Wren. "Well do you need a good spar?" Gohan asked going into fighting stance. "Sure" Wren said then got into her fighting stance.

Gohan was the first to attack. He tried to kick Wren in the chest but failed, Wren grabbed his lag and flipped him over. "Okay, I see you're no armature." Gohan said jumping up and then threw a punch at Wren then disappeared right before her eyes. Wren already knew this trick she just smirked then kicked Gohan in his side when he reappeared. Gohan flipped back and then stood and smirked. "Okay, you're really good." Gohan said looking impressed. "I know." Wren said then attacked Gohan, she aimed for his gut but missed and got elbowed in the back, and she fell to the floor with a thud. Wren hopped up and dodged a few punched that were thrown then kicked Gohan in the stomach, and he was about to fall when Wren caught him by the collar and was inches from punching him in the face before she stomped and let him go. "I win." Wren said happily. "Well I can teach you one thing." Gohan said getting up then tripped Wren. "Never let your guard down." Gohan said then helped Wren up.

Wren ran into the house with Goten running after her. "Wren, get back here." He said trying to catch her. "Kids go wash up, it's almost dinner time." Chichi said washing her hands. "Okay mom." Wren said then ran into the bathroom. Kakkurat walked up to Chichi and put his arms around her. "This is the first time in eighteen years that we have been this happy." Chichi said laying her head on Kakkurat's chest.

~**_THE PALACE_**~

Trunks' family was sitting at the huge table for dinner, it was so quiet you could hear the laughter in the servant's quarters and they were on the south wing, while there on the north wing. "So Trunks, how did your training go?" Bulma asked trying to make conversation. "I was nice." Trunks said picking at his food. "I'm going to hand out with princess Yenta of planet Pluto." Bra said smiling. "Good you're making friends." Trunks said sarcastically. "Shut up Trunks." Bra said sticking her tongue out at Trunks. "Bite me." Trunks said rolling his eyes. "Trunks" Bulma said looking shocked at her son's behavior. "Why are you acting like this?" Bulma asked shaking her head. "Let the boy let off some steam, damn women, he can't even state how he feels." Vegeta said in an aggravated voice. "Well he shouldn't be saying those things to his sister." Bulma said giving Vegeta a daring gaze. "I'm going to my room." Trunks said then got up and was about to leave. "You weren't excused." Vegeta said looking at Trunks. "I'm so sorry, may I be excused?" Trunks asked looking at his father, Vegeta was shocked by the tone of voice Trunks was taking up with him. "Whatever" Trunks said rolling his eyes then walked away.

Trunks leaped onto his bed and looking over at the phone 'I wonder if she'll still talk to me' Trunks thought about to pick up the phone when his father came in the room. "You are forbidden to be with a third class, so stop pouting!" Vegeta said with a boom in his voice. "You married someone from earth, I bet your father hatted that!" Trunks said with the same amount of boom. "But this is different." Vegeta said crossing his arms. "How" Trunks said slowly. "Because it is, now stop pouting and get ready for your training session with your body guard." Vegeta said slamming the door. Trunks just sighed deeply then lay back on his bed thinking of a certain dark haired beauty. 'Wren, I'll give you whatever you wish, I just want you to know I've fallen for you' Trunks thought then got up to change into his sparing outfit.

**_A/N:_** I just can't wait till Trunks and Thyme go out, let's see how that's going to be.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Amped up_**

This is a Wren and Trunks get together, Trunks is the prince of Vegetasi, but for protection he lives on earth, and Wren is his body guard but they have never met until one today.

It has been a week since Trunks last saw Wren, Vegeta may have let her be Trunks' body guard but the only time they get to see each other is if they are going somewhere important. Wren just believes he just wants Trunks and she to be miserable, Vegeta only cares about his own happiness.

~**_WREN'S ROOM_**~

"Wren put on your good armor, the royal court wants to talk to you." Chichi said shaking Wren awake. "Five more minutes." Wren said pulling the covers on her head. "No, not five or one, and go wash up." Chichi said pulling the covers off of Wren. Wren sat up instantly; her hair was all over her head. "Okay, we have to trim that hair, clean up your nails, of so much to do, Wren go wash your hair." Chichi said pulling Wren up and pushing her into the bathroom.

_'Why would the royal court want to talk to me'_ Wren thought to herself while putting shampoo on her head. "Wren are you done yet?" Chichi asked knocking on the door. "I just got in here!" Wren said aggregately_. 'Maybe they found out about Trunks and I, oh God there going to behead me'_ Wren thought putting her hand around her throat. "Wren, I have to pee hurry up." Goten said banging on the door. "Go in the other bathroom." Wren said putting a towel around her as she got out of the shower. "Dad's in that one." Goten said looking like he was about to pee right there. "Okay, you can come in." Wren said putting a towel around her head. Goten burst through the door and pushed Wren out. "Well then." Wren said going to her room.

~**_TRUNKS' ROOM_**~

"Prince Trunks, the royal court has summoned you." A maid said trying to get Trunks up. "Okay" Trunks said slugging himself out of bed. "Why have they asked for me?" Trunks asked as the maid took off his shirt. "I don't know, but you have to look your best." She said pinching Trunks' cheek. Trunks hopped up and took the rest of his clothes off making a cloths trail on his way to the bathroom. "Mattie could you take out my best armor, please and thank you." Trunks said then closed the door to his bathroom.

_'Maybe they just need to tell me who'll be my partner or who I'm fighting in the tournament'_ Trunks thought washing himself. "Prince Trunks, do you want the blue suit or the red suit?" Mattie asked knocking on the door. "The white one." Trunks said washing his hair. _'Hopefully they decided on Wren, I would love that' _Trunks then heard a little voice in the back of his head. _'Dude she's said she doesn't want you, give it up already'_ the voice kind of sounded like Vegeta but still kind of had softness to it. _'What'_ Trunks shook his head trying to get the thought out of his mind. _'She told you to give it up, scram, leave her alone, she doesn't WANT YOU, she probably found another elite whose way cooler then you anyway, why would she want a nerd when she could get any guy she wants with the snap of her finger'_ Trunks was getting scared and sad now, he wanted Wren so badly but she could never fully be his, she deserved better.

~**_THRONE ROOM_**~

Wren walked into the throne room wearing her battle armor it looked like the armor she was wearing at the celebration but it had a turquoise chest plate, a white spandex suit, and no cape.

"Wren" Vegeta said looking down at Wren from his throne. "Your majesty" Wren said bowing down. "We will begin shortly, just waiting for prince Trunks." Just as Vegeta said that, Trunks walked into the door. Trunks was wearing an all-white armor and his cape was black on the outside and white on the inside and was trimmed with gold fabric. "Your majesty." Wren said bowing to Trunks. "Wren" Trunks said nodding his head. "Okay, I have called you here because the royal court…" Vegeta motioned to the old men in the back of the room. "And I have picked you two to be our sponsors for our summer tournament." Vegeta said standing from his throne. "Thank you your highness." Wren said not making eye contact with Vegeta, she just looked forward. "Yes, thank you father." Trunks said rolling his eyes. "Now that mean, you two may practice together because you'll be dueling the other planets together." Vegeta said sighing heavily at the idea of then together. "Yes sir." Wren said nodding. "And Vegetasi has never lost this tournament." Vegeta said walking around Wren and Trunks. "So, I want you two to begin your train as soon as possible." Vegeta said patting Wren on the back very hard but it didn't even move her, which made Vegeta a little pissed. "Yes sir, would you like me to train with prince Trunks in the royal training room or outside in the battle area?" Wren asked smirking. "Outside" Vegeta said scowling. "Father, when is this tournament?" Trunks asked leaning against the wall he was standing near. "In a month." Vegeta said walking back to his throne. "Okay, do you know what planet we're competing against?" Trunks asked walking closer to where Wren was standing. "All the planets in this quadrant." Vegeta said snapping his finger and motioned the servant to get him a drink, which made Wren a little mad. "Even earth?" Wren asked looking at Vegeta now. "Yes, they decided, this year, to join us and get one of their strongest fighters, one of their names is Hurtle Devil or something like that." Vegeta said rolling his eyes, Wren and trunk tried to suppress a laugh. "What's so funny?" Vegeta asked through gritted teeth. "His name is Hercule Satan and he's a fraud, he's not the strongest, and a child could beat him." Trunks said laughing with Wren. "Well then this will be a rather easy fight." Vegeta said smirking. "You are dismissed to go train." Vegeta said showing the young teens away.

~**_OUTSIDE TRAINING QUARTERS_**~

"So do you want to get something better to fight in or are you fine with that?" Trunks asked scratching the back of his head. "No, I'm fine, but thanks anyway." Wren said then took off her chest plant and put her hair in a high ponytail. "Okay, first I'm going to start you off with the basics." Wren said then went over to the equipment and picked up a weight ball. "What are you talking about, I don't need the basics, let's just spar." Trunks said getting into a fighting stance. "Okay then try to hit me." Wren said standing in one place with her feet firmly on the ground. Trunks lunged his fist at Wren which she dogged rather slowly. "Wow, you're really slow." Wren said looking shocked. "What, no I'm not." Trunks said crossing his arms. "Okay then I want you to take the 100 pound weight ball and run back and forth twice." Wren said then threw Trunks the ball which, of course, he caught easily.

Trunks ran back and forth, with the ball, while Wren was trying not to laugh. "Okay done." Trunks said then threw the ball down. "Okay…wow, I'll show you how it's really done." Wren grabbed the ball disappeared then reappeared in front of Trunks' eyes. "That's how it's done." Wren said throwing the ball in the hair like it's full of air instead of weights. "Can you show me how to do that?" Trunks asked looking baffled. "You can already do it, you just need to release more of your power, I want you to power up for me." Wren said throwing the ball aside. Trunks planted his feet firmly on the ground and balled up his fist, then started to breath, you could see his aura starting to glow, there were little electrical sparks going around his body. 'Wow' was all Wren could think at that moment. "Okay, I did it." Trunks said trying to hold it together. Wren ran over to her scouter and turned it on, she was shocked by the number that she saw and stomped over to Trunks. "I don't want you to hold anything back just let everything go, think of everything that bothers you and everything you hate and just let it go, be in a total nirvana state." Wren said then backed away. Trunks thought of everything that he was feeling at the moment, annoyance and sadness, and he just let it go, he didn't want to feel it anymore so he pushed it out.

A/N: I liked this chapter it was nice, yaaay.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Amped up**_

This is a Wren and Trunks get together, Trunks is the prince of Vegetasi, but for protection he lives on earth, and Wren is his body guard but they have never met until one today.

**_A/N:_** I was asked by a reviewer (**_Amsim_**)why I call Wren and Trunks sponsors because I didn't know what else to call them and I don't like the word candidates because it makes me feel like they're in an election and I don't want to call them tributes because that's too Hunger Games so yeah.

"I WANT TO SEE SWEAT!" Wren yelled at Trunks as he ran back and forth the entire outdoor training area. "I hope you know, tomorrow we're training in the gravity room." Wren said smirking. "The what?" Trunks asked breathing heavily. "Did I say stop RUNNING?!" Wren asked looking irritated. "No what, I want you to do 100 push-up then 100 crunches then I want you two run in zigzag's 20 times." Wren said then pushed Trunks to the ground.

"What is the gravity room?" Trunks asked doing his push-ups. "It's a room that adds on gravity." Wren said then sat on Trunks' back. "Really, that sounds cool." Trunks said looking shocked. "I know, Goten and I had one on our ship, we got up to 300x gravity." Wren said feeling proud. "What am I going to start at?" Trunks asked looking happy. "5" Wren said plainly, Trunks smile dropped immediately. "Wait 5, I can do better than five." Trunks said getting up making Wren fall on her back. "Dude, you can't even fly yet." Wren said chuckling. "And" Trunks said crossing his arms. "Okay, if you can with stand me pushing on your shoulders then we can go up to 10." Wren said then grabbed Trunks' shoulders then lifted herself up into the air then pushed down on Trunks, who feel a few seconds later. "Okay, teach me how to fly then." Trunks said getting up. "Okay, do you know how to take your energy and put it in your hands?" Wren asked rubbing her hands together. "Taking my what and putting it where?" Trunks asked looking confused. "Oh my god, this is going to be harder than I thought." Wren said rubbing her head. "Okay I need to do this." Wren said putting her hand inches apart, Trunks did as told without any question. "Now, think of all that energy you displayed yesterday and put it in your hands." Wren said then maid an energy ball and aimed it at the wall then fired. "Wow, okay, I got this." Trunks said then concentrated really hard. Trunks closed his eyes and felt a tingling feeling in his hands then looked at them, he made an energy ball. "Look Wren I did it." Trunks said looking happy. "Okay good you can make and energy ball not try and take your energy and push it down towards your feet." Wren said then floated in the air. That might take a little longer." Trunks said under his breath.

"Well that was a good day of training; we'll meet outside on the palace bright and early at 4 am." Wren said and was about to leave. "But today we met at 6 am." Trunks said looking confused. "Yeah I know, but we have to take a morning fly around Vegetasi then we're going into the gravity room." Wren said then flew away. _'She is really annoying…and beautiful'_ Trunks thought then looked confused. "Where'd that come from?" Trunks said out loud then shrugged it off and walked into the palace.

"Oh my god, Trunks you smell like hot garbage juice." Bra said covering her nose. "I love you too sis." Trunks said hugging Bra. "Trunks stop, I just got this top." Bra said pushing Trunks off of her. "And you look like a giant apple in that red shirt." Trunks said then dodged the cup Bra was holding in her dainty little hand. "Got to be faster than that if you want to hit me." Trunks said then ran to his room.

~**_WREN'S HOUSE_**~

Wren landed outside of her house to see Goten being held by his foot by Bardock. "Hey granddad, what are you doing?" Wren asked looking confused. "Teaching your brother not to touch my stuff…what's that smell?" Bardock asked sniffing the air then noticed it was coming from Wren. "Wren you smell really bad, I think you need to go take a shower." Bardock said covering his nose. "I'm wondering how grandma fell in love with you." Wren said then went around back and climbed in through her window.

Wren got out of the shower feeling clean and rejuvenated. "Hey mom." Wren said walking into the kitchen and helping her mother cook. "Hi Wren, how was training?" Chichi asked giving Wren some vegetables to chop. "Well I'm teaching Trunks how to fly and I have him in this really strict diet so he's a little pissed." Wren said smiling. "That's good, well my day was crazy, and your father got hurt while he was on the job so he's in the ER." Chichi said the last part really fast. "WHAT!" Wren yelled then put the knife down. "I didn't want you to know till training was over, you would of freaked out." Chichi said rubbing Wren face. "How did he get hurt?" Wren asked about to cry. "Him and king Vegeta were sparing." Chichi said shaking his head. "That BASTARD!" Wren said looking shocked. "Wren" Chichi said looking astounded at her daughter for cursing. "It's all my fault, it's a warning." Wren said then started to cry. "What are you talking about Wren?" Chichi asked looking at her daughter like she was crazy. "When Trunks didn't know he was the prince he asked me out and I told king Vegeta and he got really pissed, he said that is was unfit for a prince to date a third class and he really hated me after that." Wren said holding onto her mother. "Oh, well I'll tell you this we may be third class but we're the fanciest and richest third call anyone has ever seen." Chichi said hugging Wren tightly. "I'm going to go see dad." Wren said kissing her mother on the cheek then ran out of the door.

~**_ER_**~

Kakkurat was eating some hospital food when Wren walked on the open door. "Hi daddy." Wren said smiling at her dad. "Hey Wren, this hospital food is nothing compared to your mothers food." Kakkurat said looking at the food like it was a foreign object. "I thought you would say that." Wren said then reached into her pocket and threw her dad a capsule. "Thank you." Kakkurat said in a desperate way. "I was really worried when mom said you were in the ER." Wren said sitting in the chair next to her dad's bed. "You shouldn't be, when I was on earth this weird cat guy gave me these beans and they heal you really fast so I just ate one and I'm fine." Kakkurat said whispering to Wren. "Really, that's cool." Wren said smiling. "So how was your day?" Kakkurat asked opening the capsule. "Well I'm teaching Trunks how to fly and I'm using the gravity room tomorrow, I have to stay at five first because he's not use to it." Wren said shaking her head. "Does he even know the power he holds?" Kakkurat asked looking shocked. "Nope, he could go to super sayjin, but something is holding him back, he just won't let it go, but I think if we train harder he'll let it go." Wren said shrugging her shoulders. "It has nothing to do with strength, it's an inner turmoil that he's having with himself that he needs to let go." Kakkurat said handing Wren a container of soup. "How do you know that?" Wren asked looking confused. Kakkurat motioned her to come closer. "Because I had to get over my turmoil before I became one." Kakkurat whispered. "What, you're a…" Wren was cut off by Kakkurat's hand going over her mouth. "You can't say anything, if Vegeta find out, he'll kill me." Kakkurat said taking his hand off of her mouth. "Oh, do you think I can become one?" Wren asked looking happy. "Of course, you're my daughter." Kakkurat said punching Wren in the arm playfully. "Thanks dad." Wren said hugging her father.

**_A/N:_** Wren has a good relationship with her parents it's so sweet.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Amped up_**

This is a Wren and Trunks get together, Trunks is the prince of Vegetasi, but for protection he lives on earth, and Wren is his body guard but they have never met until one today.

**_A/N:_** HIIIIIIII

~**_5 AM_**~

Trunks was standing outside the palace waiting for Wren to show up _'I've been waiting over an hour, where is she'_ Trunks thought to himself. Trunks kept looking at his watch every 5 seconds. "Hello son, what are you doing out here so early?" Vegeta asked drinking some coffee. "I'm waiting for Wren." Trunks said crossing his arms. "How long have you been waiting?" Vegeta asked straightening up his armor. "A few minutes." Trunks said rolling his eyes then flew off. _'That boy is going to see I'm just doing the best for him one day'_ Vegeta thought then went back into the palace.

Trunks was half way there to Wren's house. He was going to pick her up and give her a few choice words for being late 'And she talk about me slacking, let's see whose slacking now' Trunks thought as he landed in front of her door and knocked softly. "Wren" Chichi said answering the door franticly. "No, it's Trunks, is Wren here?" Trunks asked a little worried. "No, we haven't seen her since last night; she went to visit her father who's in the hospital…" Chichi was cut off by Trunks. "Wait her father's in the hospital why?" Trunks asked looking confused. "He got hurt during a sparing accident with your father." Chichi said wiping away a tear. "Wren thinks it's a warning from Vegeta." Chichi said shaking her head. "It is." Trunks said then flew away. "Wren and that boy are a like in many ways." Chichi said then went back into the house to wait by the phone.

~**_A FIELD_**~

Wren was sitting the field her and Gohan spared in, holding a flower crying. "Ugh, I'm so stupid, I should have never got involved with Trunks, and it only back fired horribly." Wren said wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I got my father in the hospital because of it." Wren said looking down at the white tulip she was holding. "It's not your fault." Trunks said sitting down next to Wren. Wren looked at Trunks then looked at the sun rise. "Trunks, you don't get it, you didn't have someone you care deeply about hurt and it's your entire fault." Wren said rolling her eyes. "Yes I have, and I'm looking at that person right now." Trunks said then looked over to Wren. "Stop, I told you this isn't going to work out, I don't want my father or anyone in my family to get hurt anymore, my brothers in the army for goodness sacks…" Wren said standing up and pacing in front of Trunks back and forth. "your father could send him on a mission and it's just an ambush which your father created and kill him…and it'll be my entire fault." Wren said then stopped pacing and looked at Trunks. "I would never let that happen, I like you too much." Trunks said holding Wren's chin in between his thumb and index fingers. "I know you do, but I have to take care of my family, they come first before anyone." Wren said pushing Trunks' hand away. Trunks nodded his head and walked away. "I think we should train ourselves, so my father doesn't get any more suspicious then he already is." Trunks said then flew away. 'I'm sorry Trunks, I just have to make sure my family is safe' Wren thought then sat back down.

~**_WREN'S HOUSE_**~

Wren walked into the door and was ambushed by a million questions by her mother. "Where have you been…I was worried sick…you know Trunks came by…I was so worried, are you okay?" Chichi asked wanting an answer to ever question. "Out, I'm sorry, I know, sorry, and yes." Wren said then went to her room. Chichi looked at Goten who shrugged his shoulders. "We don't have that twin bond thing, if she's sad I'm fine, if she's happy I'm usually always happy." Goten said then looked back to the TV. "You are just no help." Chichi said rolling her eyes then walked over to Wren closed door and put her ear to the door to hear if she was crying.

Kakkurat burst through the door and with his usual smile on his face. "Hey guy." Kakkurat said then Chichi ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm fine Chi." Kakkurat said hugging her back. "Hey dad, you're back finally, Wren's locked in the room the only time she come out is to eat and go to the bathroom." Goten said shaking his head and grabbing a sandwich from the kitchen. "That's the only reason you come out of the kitchen too, hey dad." Gohan said walking into the house. "Gohan where's Videl?" Chichi asked looking angered. "I'm right here." Videl said waddling into the house. "Wait what's wrong with Wren?" (A/N: That entire sentence started with W's, lol) Kakkurat asked looking worried. "She's really depressed, first she didn't come home till about 7 in the morning then she said that you getting hurt was a warning from Vegeta." Goten said shaking his head. "What, she left the hospital at like 2 am, and what is she talking about a warning from Vegeta?" Kakkurat asked looking confused. "Well she said that when Trunks didn't know he was the prince he asked her out and Vegeta found out and he hasn't like her ever since." Chichi said then sighed. "He did use a little extra force when we were training." Kakkurat said looking shocked. "Because he hates me." Wren said closing the refrigerator door. "Wait you were just in your room, how'd you do that?" Goten asked looking confused. "I'm a magician, ta da." Wren said rolling her eyes. "Wren, you don't need to worry about me, I'm fine and Vegeta's not out to get use." Kakkurat said putting his hands on Wren's shoulders.

Wren never like to explain herself, it always took too long. "When we were traveling here Vegeta wanted to talk to me and Trunks, so he asked Trunks if he liked me and he said yes then he said well too bad because you can't date a third class and he called us lower then rats." Wren said in one big breath. "Oh well, that does say something." Kakkurat said scratching the back of his head. "Whatever" Wren said then grabbed the sandwich Goten was eating then walked into her room and slammed the door.

~**_PALACE_**~

"Ah, trunk your back." Bulma said looking pleased. "What, I'm not really in the mood for a lecture." Trunks said not even looking at his mother. "Okay, Trunks I'm tired of this attitude, you've been out since 5 this morning, and I just wanted to have a conversation with my son." Bulma said putting her hands on her hips. "You're right mom I'm sorry, I was just a little aggravated." Trunks said with apologetic eyes. "It's okay; I just wanted to tell you that your cousin on my side is here." Bulma said then a boy with shaggy blond hair and bright green eyes came sliding down the stairs. "Trunks, this is your cousin Jonny." Bulma said motioning towards Jonny.

**_A/N:_** I like how I'm putting everyone in here, we'll see Thyme next chapter, and guess whose going on a date.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Amped up**_

This is a Wren and Trunks get together, Trunks is the prince of Vegetasi, but for protection he lives on earth, and Wren is his body guard but they have never met until one today.

**_A/N: _**So sorry that I've been gone for so long, I've been soooooooooo busy.

~**_2 WEEKS LATER_**~

Trunk finally came in agreement that he and Wren are never going to be together, they started to have a good relationship as friends though. They had the tournament in a week, and they've been training like crazy. "Jonny is so annoying, he's always using my stuff." Trunks said doing push-ups while Wren was sitting on his back. "He doesn't know you don't like it, he has like three other brothers." Wren said shrugging her shoulders. "I don't care, I'm going to tell him." Trunks said lifting up one of his arms. "So when am I going to meet him?" Wren said smirking and looking down at Trunks. "When I die." Trunks said rolling his eyes. "Why can't I meet him, he's been here for two weeks and I haven't even seen what he looks like." Wren said crossing her arms. "Because, I don't want him to influence you." Trunks then sat up making Wren fall on her butt. "Hey Trunks what's this?" Jonny asked coming into the training area then paused when he saw Wren stand up. "Better question, whose this?" Jonny asked then started walking over to Wren. "Hello beautiful, I'm Jonny." Jonny said then kissed Wren's hand. "Hi, I'm Wren." Wren said blushing, which made Trunks very angry. "Jonny, we're trying to train could you leave?" Trunks' question was on deaf ears, Jonny and Wren were stuck in their own little world now.

"So Wren, you're training Trunks for a tournament?" Jonny asked walking into the palace. "Yeah, Vegetasi's never lot this tournament, so it's going to be a little hard." Wren said putting some of her hair behind her ear. "I bet you could do it." Jonny said smiling at Wren, Wren looked away blushing. "Wren, why the hell aren't you training my son?" Vegeta asked stomping over to Wren. "We've been training since five in the morning its nine in the afternoon." Wren said biting her lip to keep her anger down. "I don't give a fuck what time it is, go train with my son." Vegeta said then looked over to Jonny. "And aren't you supposed to be playing with chicken wire?" Vegeta asked then walked away. "I'm going to go back and train Trunks." Wren said chuckling and rolling her eyes. "And I'm going to go find some chicken wire." Jonny said chuckling also then waved bye to Wren and walked away.

Wren walked into the training area to see Trunks working on his Ki beams. "Why wouldn't you want me to meet your cousin, he's awesome." Wren said then started skipping circles around Trunks. "I don't care, can we train now?" Trunks asked rolling his eyes then picked up a 200lb weight ball and threw it at Wren.

~**_FIELD_**~

Wren and Trunks always went to this field to watch the night sky after every training session. Wren was sitting in Indian style and Trunks was lying in her lap while she massaged his tense muscles'. So how'd today feel?" Wren asked looking up at the sky. "It was harder than other days, but I think we should go to the gravity room tomorrow." Trunks said closing his eyes. "Are you tired?" Wren asked taking her hair out of its pony tail. "No, I'm just tense, could you massage right here." Trunks said touching his side. "Sure lay on your stomach." Wren said then lifted Trunks off her lap. Trunks rolled over on to his stomach and Wren climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. "Okay ready?" Wren asked rubbing her hand together. "Go for it." Trunks said putting his crossed arms under his face. Wren started to massage Trunks side; she started to hear little moans. "Trunks is that you?" Wren asked looking confused. "Is what me?" Trunks asked freaking out. "Nothing" Wren said shaking her head. She went back to massaging Trunks' side and then she started to hear growls. Wren stopped then looked around. "Why'd you stop?" Trunks asked trying to keep a laugh down. "No reason." Wren said looking at Trunks suspiciously. "Trunks are you making that noise?" Wren asked crossing her arms. "What noise are you talking about?" Trunks said trying not to laugh. "You are making that noise." Wren said hitting Trunks playfully. Trunks flipped over and pulled Wren down to where Trunks was on top and Wren was on the bottom. "Trunks stop." Wren said laughing. "What am I doing?" Trunks asked tickling Wren. "Stop, I'm really ticklish." Wren said laughing really hard. "Oh you are?" Trunks asked then tickled Wren even more. "STOP!" Wren said laughing and about to cry. "Say Trunks is then best." Trunks said laughing at Wren. "Trunks is then best." Wren said trying to pull at Trunks' hand. Trunks finally stopped kissing Wren; they stopped then looked at each other for a while. "Hi" Trunks said smiling at Wren. Wren pulled Trunks to her level and smashed their lips together. Trunks was a little shocked by Wren's actions then melted into the kiss.

Wren pulled away and then starred at Trunks like he was a stranger. "I'm so sorry." Wren said standing up. "For what?" Trunks asked still sitting on the ground. "I'm probably confusing you, I'm saying we shouldn't be together but then I kiss you, Trunks I…" Wren was cut off by Trunks who put his finger over her lips to tell her to be quiet. "Wren do you want to be with me?" Trunks asked removing his finger. "Yes, but…" Trunks rolled his eyes then kissed Wren; Wren shrugged her shoulders then fell into the kiss.

~**_THRONE ROOM_**~

Trunks burst through the throne room while holding Wren's hand. "I want to court Wren."

**_A/N:_** Gasp, what will happen next?


	10. Chapter 9

**_Amped up_**

This is a Wren and Trunks get together, Trunks is the prince of Vegetasi, but for protection he lives on earth, and Wren is his body guard but they have never met until one today.

**_A/N:_** Well this is going to be a very interesting story.

~**_LAST TIME ON AMPED UP_**~

Trunks burst through the throne room while holding Wren's hand. "I want to court Wren."

~**_BACK TO THE STORY_**~

Trunks was on the ground, trying to make air come through his lungs but he couldn't. Vegeta's heavy boot was on his chest. Vegeta bent over to look at his son. "How pathetic all for a third class bitch." Vegeta said smirking and chuckling. That sent Trunks on edge; he pushed Vegeta off of him and hopped up. "SHE'S NOT A BITCH!" Trunks yelled then started to power up, his power level was growing bigger, his eyes were flashing from blue to teal and his hair was going from purple to blonde. "No, this can't be." Vegeta said under his breath.

Wren was trying to get up but her stomach was hurting from her previous encounters with Vegeta. She finally got on all fours when she felt an unnatural power come from where Trunks and Vegeta were. "Oh my god!" Wren said then stood up.

~**_4 HOURS EARLYER_**~

"You want to what?" Vegeta asked standing up and looking shocked. "I want to court Wren, you said I could court any women I want and I choose Wren." Trunks said crossing his arms. "I said women, not scum." Vegeta said the words in disgust. "Well, she's not scum, she's better then you'll ever know." Trunks said smirking at his father. "Okay, if you want to court a third class rodent, then go and do it, but when her true colors show, it'll be your job to break her heart." Vegeta said then sat back down on his throne.

Trunks stormed out of the throne room dragging Wren with him. "Trunks, you don't have to do this." Wren said trying to keep up with Trunks. "Yes I do." Trunks said then turned to look at Wren. "Wren, I need you to go home and wait for me to call you." Trunks said putting his hands on Wren's shoulders. "Why" Wren asked looking confused. "Just do it, and have a bag full of money and cloths ready." Trunks said then kissed Wren one last time and walked her to the door. "Wait for my call okay?" Trunks said one last time as Wren nodded and flew to her house quickly.

~**_WREN'S HOUSE_**~

Wren burst through the door and ran to her room. "Wren what's going on?" Goten asked looking into Wren's room confused. "Trunks told Vegeta that he's going to court me, and I think Vegeta's going to try and have me killed. So I think we're running away." Wren said then started packing her bag. "Wren, you can't go." Goten said looking sad. "Goten, you're my best friend, my brother, but if you were in the same situation I would do what's best and let you go too." Wren said hugging Goten, but just then royal guards kick open the door and then ran over to Wren and grabbed her. "LET ME GO!" Wren yelled trying to get out of their grasp. Goten gasped in shock and attacked one of the guards and got kicked to the ground. "NO, GOTEN!" Wren screamed, while looking at her unconscious brother. "I'm so sorry." Wren whispered under her breath while crying.

Just as Chichi and Kakkurat were walking out of their room, the guards flew off with Wren. "Oh no!" Chichi said running over to Goten but looked up at the sky were the guards flew off. "Kakkurat you have to get her back." Chichi said crying over her now bruising son. "I will, but first I have to get my father, brother and son and have a little talk with king Vegeta." Kakkurat said through gritted teeth.

~**_ROYAL DUNGEON_**~

Wren woke up to the sound of screaming, she was hanging by her arms in the middle of a dark room. "HELP ME, PLEASE!" Wren yelled, but instead of someone to help her it was her cell mate chuckling wickedly. "Aint no one funna save you love." The creepy looking old man said coming into the light. "Wh-who are you." Wren asked looking scared. "I'm Billy Manti." Billy said smirking. "Why are you here Billy?" Wren asked not looking as scared. "I'm here fa life; I tried to assassinate king Vegeta." Billy said then started laughing like a mad man. "Why you here love?" Billy asked then started to check Wren out. "I'm a third class elite solder, who fell in love with the prince and he fell in love with me." Wren said looking at Billy like he was crazy, which he was. "Well, that's no reason to be thrown in jail." Billy said crossing his arms. "Neither is yours, I hate king Vegeta." Wren said smiling at Billy. "Thanks love, you're the first admit it." Billy said then sat down in the corner.

Vegeta walking into then, dirty, dungeon to see Wren laughing and joking with the, dirty little, old man. "Why hello Billy." Vegeta said with an evil little smirk. "You piece of shit, good, for nothing, rotten bastard." Billy said running up to the door and tried to grab Vegeta. "I see your up to your old ways, guards take him to the dunking stables." Vegeta said smirking. "You can torture me all you want, but I won't stop hating you." Billy said while doing an insane laugh while being carried away. Vegeta rolled his eyes then looked over to Wren, who was snarling at him. "Now that's not the pretty smile I remember." Vegeta said chuckling. "Fuck off Vegeta." Wren said trying to break the chains. "There unbreakable." Vegeta said walking into the dungeon. "Why are you doing this?" Wren asked looking confused and sad. "Why…why… because you're dirty little third class self-want to ruin my royal blood line!" Vegeta said circling Wren. "You ruined your blood line when you married Bulma." Wren said rolling her eyes. "But she came from wealth, so technically I made my blood line even richer." Vegeta said smirking. "Do you care at all that my grandfather saved your grandfather's life?" Wren asked looking disgusted. Vegeta flew up to Wren and put his hand around her throat. "Listen to me you little rat, I'm so much more powerful then you, I could snap your neck right now," Vegeta said squeezing Wren's neck even harder. "maybe even the strongest on this planet…" Vegeta was cut off by Wren who made a little chuckle. "Is something amusing?" Vegeta asked looking curious. "My grandfather can kill you with one Ki beam, my father can bury you into the ground with one punch, my brothers can eat you alive, Trunks can snap you in half, and don't even get me started on myself." Wren said then kicked Vegeta in the gut and broke the chains and landed in a kneeling position. "I'll beat you so easily it'll be like taking candy from a rotten baby." Wren said scowling and showing some of her teeth. "Prove it." Vegeta said then charged for Wren.

~**_TRUNKS' ROOM_**~

Goten burst through the doors and found Trunks packing his bag. "He took her." Goten said breathing heavily. "Who" Trunks asked looking worried. "Vegeta, he sent his guards to my house and took Wren." Goten said sitting on the bed. "What, I have to find her." Trunks said then was stopped by Goten. "There are four very angry sayjin who can go super sayjin any time they want on their way to kick your ass, you might not want to leave this room so you can explain what happened." Goten said then the door got kicked open by Gohan when had this crazy look in his eye. "I didn't do anything, I'm just as mad as you are please don't kill me." Trunks said getting on his knees to bed. "Get the fuck up, were looking for your father." Kakkurat said through gritted teeth. Trunks stood up then walked out of the room. "I might know where they are." Trunks said then motioned everyone to follow him.

Trunks was in the training area. "Why the hell did you take up here?" Bardock asked looking pissed. "Just wait and listen." Trunks said shushing them. "Why" Radditz asked looking confused. "Because, if we know Wren then she's not just sitting their letting Vegeta eat on her so their probably fighting so listen and feel for Ki." Trunks said then closed his eyes. "They're in the dungeon." A bloody and bruised Bulma said walking into the training area. "Mom!" Trunks said catching his mother as she fell. "Your father has gone on a crazy rampage, he's hurting anyone who's in his was, and I guess I was one of them." Bulma said chuckling then winced in pain. Goten ran over to them. "Trunks go, I'll watch out for the queen." Goten said then lifted up Bulma very carefully. "Mom, when I get my hands on him, it won't be pretty." Trunks said thorough gritted teeth, and then flew off with Kakkurat, Bardock, Radditz and Gohan behind him.

**_A'N:_** OMG, this is getting so intense.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Amped up_**

This is a Wren and Trunks get together, Trunks is the prince of Vegetasi, but for protection he lives on earth, and Wren is his body guard but they have never met until one today.

**_A/N:_** Look at the pretty butterflies…I retract my statement about how Kakkurat, Bardock, Radditz and Gohan can go super sayjin sorry about that I was just in the moment.

~**_DUNGEON_**~

Wren had Vegeta pent down on the ground and she was beating his face in. "You've ruined my life, so why don't I just take yours." Wren said hopping up and doing a Kamehameha wave.

~**_OUTSIDE OF DUNGEON~_**

"Dad, isn't that Billy?" Radditz asked Bardock pointing at the man being dragged to the dunking stables. "It is." Bardock said then flashed over there beat up the guards and grabbed Billy then flashed back. "Bardock, I thought you'd never come for me." Billy said hugging the buffer and taller man. "I said I'd get you when the time was right and the time is right now." Bardock said hugging Billy right back. "Billy, have you meet a short very beautiful girl, with really long hair and big black eyes that sparkly like the night sky?" Trunks asked looking the man. "You mean Wren; she's in the big dungeon with king Vegeta." Billy said then got this weird twitch in his left eye then ran back into the big dungeon castle scream about how he's going to rip out Vegeta's organs and hang him with them. "Fallow the mad man!" Kakkurat said running after Billy.

Billy stopped running when he saw the dungeon that Wren was left with Vegeta in. "Do you hear that, it's Wren and Vegeta." Gohan said listening. Trunks never stopped running he ran right through the door and saw Wren about to hit Vegeta with a Kamehameha wave. "Trunks" Wren said then the wave absorbed back into her hand. Vegeta smirked hopped up and kicked Wren in the stomach. "You ass." Wren said trying to catch her breath.

Everyone was about to charge for Vegeta when Trunks stopped them. "I got this." Trunks said then looked at Kakkurat who nodded at him. "Dad, you've gone way too far, you almost beat mom to death and now you're trying to murder my girlfriend." Trunks said looking at his father like he didn't even know him. Vegeta stood up, grabbed Wren by her hair and had a Ki beam in his hand. "Son, I want you to watch me kill her, watch me kill your girlfriend." Vegeta said, but instead of his deep masculine voice, it was high pitched and girly. "You're not my father." Trunks said looking shocked. "It took you long enough to figure out." The Vegeta look alike said then threw Wren at Trunks then a white light flashed and smoke appeared. "What happened?" Radditz asked covering his eyes. "I happened." The voice said; as the smoke cleared a short figure appeared. The person was tall, frozen blue, and his left eye was clear. "Frigid" Kakkurat said looking scared. "No I'm frosty the mother fucking snow man." Frigid said sarcastically. "Who is Frigid?" Trunks asked looking confused. "He's Frieza's wife." Radditz said smirking. "Shut up Radditz, I'm not his wife, I'm his loyal second in command and I'm going to destroy you all and that little bitch last." Frigid said growling. "Why do you hate Wren?" Billy asked looking the other way then Bardock turned him around so he could look at frigid. "Because, she's the only one who can defeat me, but after I take your life I will absorb your life force and be the strongest person in the entire universe." Frigid said then attacked Trunks.

~**_PALACE HOSPITAL_**~

Goten sitting by Bulma's bed. "Bulma, I'm getting something through my scouter…it's Radditz!" Goten said then stood up and started pacing the floor listening to Radditz speak. "Yeah Bulma's with me…no I don't know who that is…okay I'll ask, do you know who frigid is?" Goten asked looking at Bulma. "He's Frieza's bitch." Bulma said chuckling. "She knows…wait he was posing as Vegeta…and he want to kill Wren because she's like the only person who can beat him…and you want me to stop repeating what you're saying." Goten said looking shocked. "Wait where the real Vegeta is?" Bulma asked trying to get up. "Nope, you stay there I'll go find him." Goten said then through Bulma one of his extra scouters. "Call me if you need help." Goten said then ran out of the room.

~**_DUNGEON_**~

"Goten is on his way here, were going to go look for the real Vegeta, you guys stay here." Radditz said then ran to the exit. Radditz ran outside and waited for Goten.

Goten landed a few feet away from the dungeon and ran up to Radditz. "Hey uncle Radditz, I have a little hunch of were Vegeta might be." Goten said then ran back into the dungeon. "Where would he be Goten?" Radditz asked looking confused. "I think he would be in the most secluded part of the dungeon." Goten said then looked around and took a suspicious left turn.

~**_TRUNKS AND FRIGID_**~

Trunks kicked Frigid in the stomach, which made him hold his stomach in pain. Trunks walked over to Frigid and bent down. "You're fighting a really pissed off sayjin, you might want to try a little harder." Trunks said whispering into Frigid's ear. Frigid tried to punch Trunks but he faded away and reappeared behind him. "Behind you." Trunks said then kicked him in the back.

Wren was lying unconscious in Kakkurat's arms. Wren fluttered her eyes, then they instantly opened and she hopped out of Kakkurat's arms. "What happened?" Wren asked in fighting stance. "Trunks is fighting Frigid, and he knocked you out when you weren't looking." Kakkurat still looking at the fight. "Who is Frigid?" Wren asked looking curious. "And where is Vegeta?" She said then looked at her father. "Well it turns out Vegeta wasn't really Vegeta, it was just frigid who was dressed as Vegeta. Frigid is one of Frieza's second in command, you know who Frieza is right?" Bardock asked looking at Wren. "Yeah, he's the fruity sounding guy, right?" Wren asked smiling. "That's right." Kakkurat said giggling.

~**_DEEP PART OF THE DUNGEON_**~

Radditz was walking behind Goten, with his arms crossed and an annoyed look plastered on his face. "You don't know where the hell we are going you?" Radditz asked stopping and putting his head in his hands. "Well…" Goten was about to say no, when he heard someone calling for help. "Wait, do you hear that?" Goten asked then ran towards the noise. He found this big door with creepy locks and a person screaming inside. "VEGETA!" Goten said sounding happy. "Who is that?" Vegeta asked walking up to the door. "It's Goten." Goten said trying to open the door. "Oh thank the heavens, you've came to save me." Vegeta said laughing. "Vegeta I'm going to need you to stand back." Radditz said then blow up the door. "How'd you get in there?" Goten asked helping Vegeta out after the smoke cleared. "And why didn't you use your powers to get out?" Radditz asked looking confused. "Well it was about two years ago…"

~**_TWO YEARS AGO_**~

Vegeta was sparing with Kakkurat when a blast of Ki his them. "What the hell was that?" Vegeta asked looking confused. "I don't know, maybe it's someone to fight with." Kakkurat said smirking. "Let's go check it out." Vegeta said then flew off to where the direction of the Ki blast came from.

Kakkurat got there first and was shocked to what he saw. "It's…its Frigid." Kakkurat said then started to power up. "Hello king Vegeta, and look his personal monkey Kakkurat." Frigid said laughing evilly. "If I'm a monkey then that makes you Frieza's bitch." Kakkurat said smirking. Frigid growled at Kakkurat then attacked him. Vegeta was just standing there in shock. 'It's my time to avenge my father' Vegeta thought then charged Frigid with no warning. Kakkurat got pushed out of the way in the process.

Frigid and Vegeta were fighting for an hour now and it looked like Frigid was getting tired. "You look tired." Vegeta said smirking evilly. 'I've got an ace up my sleeve though' Frigid thought then punched Vegeta in the jaw and then smoke puffed into the air. "Oh no!" Kakkurat said then stood up from where he was standing. "VEGETA!" Kakkurat yelled flying towards the smoke. "I'm fine Kakkurat." Vegeta said holding a knocked out Frigid. "We'll put him in the dungeon." Kakkurat said grabbing Frigid then flew towards the dungeon.

~**_NOW_**~

"When I woke up I was that slimy blue idiot, I tried screaming for help but they didn't believe me when I said I was me so I gave up." Vegeta said looking down at his feet. "But that doesn't explain why you couldn't blast yourself out." Radditz said helping Vegeta walk. "Frigid has done this before; he doesn't get weak when he switches bodies I'm not." Vegeta said then pushed Radditz away. "Frigid is fighting Trunks, and from what I'm feeling he's doing pretty well." Goten said then started walking faster. "Wait you guys weren't supposed to come back till next week." Vegeta said looking confused. "Frigid made us come back early, I guess he wanted to kill Wren earlier." Goten said then waved Vegeta to some on.

~**_TRUNKS AND FRIGID_**~

"Dad, Trunks look tired." Wren said looking at her father worried. "He's got this Wren, he'll be okay." Kakkurat said still looking at the fight. Just then Trunks got throwen through a wall. "You're weaker then you puny girlfriend." Frigid said smirking. Trunks was lying in ruble unconscious. "How weak, Frieza was right when he said that the sayjins are just a puny, small, dirty, ugly race full of monkeys." Frigid said picking Trunks up by his collar. Trunks smirked then head butted Frigid in the head then he hit him with an unbelievably powerful Ki blast. "Wow" Vegeta said looking at the fight. "VEGETA, you're here!" Kakkurat said hugging Vegeta. "Get off me you fool!" Vegeta said pushing Kakkurat off of him. "It's nice to see you again king Vegeta." Wren said smiling. "It's nice to see you again too Wren." Vegeta said nodding to Wren. "Who's winning?" Goten asked coming into the room. "Well Trunks just made a comeback." Bardock said looking at his grandson.

"Frigid, I just want to know why you think Wren is the only one who can defeat Frieza." Trunks asked holding Frigid by his collar. "Because we got a prophesy and it said that a strong half child will be born on the second of January will rise up and defeat Frieza. She will have hair black as night and dark eyes that shine like the moonlight." Frigid said scowling. "But Wren was born on the first." Trunks said looking confused. Frigid then kicked Trunks in the shine and flew away.

Trunks ran up to everyone. "I he's too strong." Trunks said falling into Wren's arms. "I got this." Kakkurat said then flew after Frigid. Trunks was trying to say something but he couldn't breathe. "Just breathe slowly." Wren said sitting on the ground with Trunks' head in her lap. "He said that you were the only one who could defeat Frieza because they got a prophesy that said strong half child will be born on January second and will defeat Frieza." Trunks said breathing again. "But I was born on the first." Wren said looking confused. "Your brother was born on the first at 11:55, and you were born five minutes after at 12:00 am on _November 2_." Vegeta said looking shocked.

**_A/N:_** WOW…I liked this chapter…sorry it took so long.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Amped up_**

This is a Wren and Trunks get together, Trunks is the prince of Vegetasi, but for protection he lives on earth, and Wren is his body guard but they have never met until one today.

**_A/N: _**This is in regards to one of my reviewers questions, the only reason Trunks has a body guard is because he's a prince and he can't just guard himself.

~**_LAST TIME ON AMPED UP_**~

"Dad, Trunks look tired." Wren said looking at her father worried. "He's got this Wren, he'll be okay." Kakkurat said still looking at the fight. Just then Trunks got throwen through a wall. "You're weaker than your puny girlfriend." Frigid said smirking. Trunks was lying in ruble unconscious. "How weak, Frieza was right when he said that the sayjins are just a puny, small, dirty, ugly race full of monkeys." Frigid said then picked Trunks up by his collar. Trunks smirked then head butted Frigid in the head then he hit him with an unbelievably powerful Ki blast. "Wow" Vegeta said looking at the fight. "VEGETA, you're here!" Kakkurat said hugging Vegeta. "Get off me you fool!" Vegeta said pushing Kakkurat off of him. "It's nice to see you again king Vegeta." Wren said smiling. "It's nice to see you again too Wren." Vegeta said nodding to Wren. "Who's winning?" Goten asked coming into the room. "Well Trunks just made a comeback." Bardock said looking at his grandson.

"Frigid, I just want to know why you think Wren is the only one who can defeat Frieza." Trunks asked holding Frigid by his collar. "Because we got a prophesy and it said that a strong half child will be born on the second of January will rise up and defeat Frieza. She will have hair black as night and dark eyes that shine like the moonlight." Frigid said scowling. "But Wren was born on the first." Trunks said looking confused. Frigid then kicked Trunks in the shine and flew away.

Trunks ran up to everyone. "He's too strong." Trunks said falling into Wren's arms. "I got this." Kakkurat said then flew after Frigid. Trunks was trying to say something but he couldn't breathe. "Just breathe slowly." Wren said sitting on the ground with Trunks' head in her lap. "He said that you were the only one who could defeat Frieza because they got a prophesy that said a strong half child will be born on January second and will defeat Frieza." Trunks said breathing again. "But I was born on the first." Wren said looking confused. "Your brother was born on the first at 11:55, and you were born five minutes after at 12:00 am on November 2nd." Vegeta said looking shocked.

~**_BACK TO THE STORY_**~

"Wait, why weren't we told about this?" Goten asked looking confused. "We didn't think it was that important." Vegeta said leaning against the wall. "I-I-I don't even know what to say to this." Wren said looking confused. "We didn't think it was important because we didn't know this would happen." Bardock said shrugging his shoulders. "But you could never be too sure." Wren said then stood up, making Trunks' head fall completely on the floor, and she flew off in the direction on her dad and Frigid.

~**_KAKKURAT AND FRIGID_**~

By the time Wren got there Frigid was beaten into a bloody pulp. "Is he dead?" Wren asked looking at lying face down. "No, he's just knocked out." Kakkurat said breathing heavily. "We know why Frieza and Frigid think I'm the only one who can kill Frieza." Wren paused then looked at her father. "Because there was a prophesy saying that a half child will be born on November 2nd, will rise up and defeat him." Wren said giving her father a fake smile. (A/N: Okay I know you guys are wondering 'why is she so mad that they lied to her about her birthday' well she's not mad about the birthday thing…she's not mad at all she just thought they should of told her) "I'm sorry we didn't tell you." Kakkurat said not looking at his daughter. "I'm not mad." Wren said smiling at her dad and then hugged him.

'I need another body to transform into, and Kakkurat is to beat up and it's imposable for be to transform into Wren' Frigid thought why'll lying on the ground pretending to be knocked out. 'I need Vegeta to be over here again' Frigid then hoped up and looking at the father and daughter. "What a touching moment, but if you don't mind I'll be leaving." Frigid said and was about to fly away when Wren grabbed him by the foot and slammed him on the ground. "You're not going anywhere." Wren said through gritted teeth. "That's what you think doll." Frigid said smirking and lying on the ground. Wren grabbed Frigid by the collar a pulled him close to her face. "I'm not your doll." Wren said then punched Frigid unconscious, then punched him a few more times to make sure.

Wren and Kakkurat finally got back to where everyone else was with Frigid being dragged by Kakkurat. "He's just unconscious." Wren said answering everyone's question. "I don't think this fight is over." Trunks said looking at Wren worried. "Well when the second half comes then we'll be ready." Wren said then walked over to Frigid and snapped his neck, killing him.

~**_CEREMONY_**~

Vegeta was in the great hall waiting for Wren and Trunks to come down for the knighting ceremony. Wren finally came downstairs she was wearing an elegant white dress with her short hair hanging down. Trunks came next; he was wearing an all-white royal armoire with the red Vegetasi seal on his right peck. "Took you long enough." Vegeta said rolling his eyes. "Sorry, we got a little preoccupied." Trunks said smirking at Wren and Wren just blushing. "Come on, before we're late." Vegeta said then walked to the big palace doors then stopped for them to be opened.

"Here today we honor three very important people for their heroism and bravery. They took a fight head on and I myself thank them for it." Vegeta said then turned towards Goten, Wren and Trunks. "To Goten, I would like to thank you, for if it wasn't for your quick thinking I don't know where I would be." Vegeta said then gave Goten a gold medal with the Vegetasi seal on it and on the back it said _'The mind is the key'_. "Trunks, you were there for your fellow friends and for the ones you love…" Vegeta said smirking at Wren then looked back at Trunks. "your courage saved us." Vegeta said then gave Trunks a gold medal that said _'Courage is resistance of fear'_. "To Wren, I can't thank you enough; your no fear attitude saved everyone from death. I don't know what else to say other than thank you." Vegeta said then gave Wren a gold medal that said _'Fear is nothing'_. "May we all rise and applaud the hero's." Vegeta said then smiled at all of them.

After the ceremony, everyone went to the palace. "Hey dad." Wren said smiling at her father. "Hi Wren." Kakkurat said hugging Wren. "I want to give you something, close your eyes and bow your head." Wren said putting her hands behind her back. Kakkurat did as said and felt a something go over his head and something go on his neck. "You can open up your eyes now." Wren said smiling and backing away. "What's this?" Kakkurat said looking down at the gold medal that Wren placed around his neck. "Well I think it was you who really saved us, so Vegeta let me make you that." Wren said then turned it around and it had a little ball on the front with four stars in it and on the back it said _'You're the real hero'_. "I love you dad." Wren said then hugged Kakkurat. "I want you to know that I'll always be here for you." Kakkurat said hugging Wren back.

~**_SERECT GARDEN_**~

Wren and Trunks were walking around in the palace secret garden that Vegeta showed Trunks. "So what now, the war is soon over and I don't think Frieza will be showing up for a while." Wren said picking up a tiger lily. "Well we can try us again." Trunks said holding Wren's hand. "I would like that." Wren said looking into Trunks' eyes.

**_A/N:_** That was a nice ending, there will be a sequel when I finish a story that I'm about to start.


End file.
